


even the butterflies came, what a feeling

by myloveshine



Series: Varice [1]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Rare Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveshine/pseuds/myloveshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varice Kingsford the hours before Numair Salmalín's return to Carthak. Set during Emperor Mage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even the butterflies came, what a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Confetti Falling" by Big Time Rush.
> 
> Many thanks to Rachel for her constant support, cheerfulness, and all-around loveliness.

Varice Kingsford stood in a corner of the kitchens, using her vantage point to observe. The boar was roasting, the soup was simmering, and the trout was cooking in clay. Satisfied with the main courses, she focused on her pride and joy: her cakes. The icing would be difficult, given the gorgeous and intricate design she created, but she could manage it by using her Gift with plenty of concentration. But she wouldn’t be able to spare a thought for anything else.

That was exactly what she had hoped for. She wouldn’t be able to think of Arram Draper, or how miserable she was when he left, or how delighted she was to hear he was returning, or how her heart pounded at the thought of seeing him again. She had to concentrate on her cakes and the beautiful banquet. With so much still to do, she couldn’t spare a single thought toward her former lover.

Hours passed, faster than Varice imagined possible. Once the kitchens were under control, she went to ready herself: she donned a new, freshly tailored gown that hugged her body in all the right areas, she made-up her face to highlight her cheekbones, and she pinned up her hair in the latest Carthaki style. She scrutinized herself through the mirror, carefully until she felt she looked her very best. Only then was she able to leave her rooms to meet Arram and the rest of the Tortall peace delegation.

She ignored the heart pounding in her chest. She ignored the memories that threatened to distract her. She ignored all other people and conversations. Her vision singled down to Arram, and only Arram, and she gave him her brightest smile when his eyes reached hers.


End file.
